1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light spreading device and a backlight module utilizing the same, and in particular, to a backlight module with improved illumination uniformity.
2. Description of the Related Art
When point lights, such as light emitting diodes (LED), are combined with a light guide in a conventional backlight module, the directivities of the point lights usually causes a non-uniformity of brightness due to improperly mixed light of adjacent point lights. In particular, when the point lights are combined with a V-cut light guide, shadows are easily generated, thus deteriorating illumination uniformity.